This invention relates in general to vehicle steering systems and in particular to an improved steering linkage for use in such vehicle steering systems and method for producing the same.
Automotive vehicle steering and suspension systems are well known and are used to steer the front wheels as well as support the vehicle while providing a smooth ride. Typically, a steering linkage of the steering system includes a tie rod assembly (also sometimes called a drag link assembly, depending upon the particular steering linkage configuration). Such a steering system having a steering linkage tie rod assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,028 B1 to Blaszynski et al., the disclosure of this patent incorporated by reference herein in entirety.